Luke son Of Athena
by Luke son of Athena
Summary: This story is about A demigod Named Luke Darcy. He is a son of Athena. In the first chapter  so far  he is playing capture the flag.
1. Chapter 1 son of battle stragity

Crouching behind and oversized bush staying out of site of two sons of Ares guarding their flag. The blue team. As Luke Crouch behind the oversized bush trying to figure out how to get the flag and escape routes once he gets the flag. He was very good at figuring stuff like this out because he is a son of Athena.

As he waited more guards came to defend the flag, Luke knew his forces were getting through enemy lines. After two minutes he knew what to do, to get the flag.

Luke pulled out his bow a gift from his mother. It was made for him and him only. It will not work for anyone else but him. The grip was made with leather from a leather back turtle, and the silver string came from the first Pegasus ever created by Poseidon, god of the seas.

Luke aimed not for the guards but aimed at a nearby tree that was about across a creek down hill. _The perfect shot _thought Luke. He was going to count to three but he first look at the guards. Something was wrong. Two of the guards were missing. "Oh crap" he muttered under his breath. Just then he heard footsteps from behind. The two missing guards were behind him.

He put back the arrow he was going to use back in his quiver, and pulled out two different arrows. Then Luke turned around quickly and let the two arrows go. The two guards were hit suddenly and fell with a _thud_. All the other guards look at my position. _No now they no were I am!_ Luke yelled inside his head. He crawled over to the two fallen guards and pulled out the arrows that hit them and put them back in his quiver. At the tips were hellhound teeth very rare to get those.

Luke remembered his seventh quest and got these from a hellhound he killed in the redwoods CA. The whole reason he was there was he was looking for some Guy named Percy Jackson son

of Poseidon went missing. Luke doesn't really like the guy because you know, the whole thing with Athena and Poseidon being enemies and what ever. The only reason he did it was because his half sister Annabeth was deeply in love with him so he wants her to be happy and, he doesn't want his but kicked.

But Luke put those memories aside and got back to the game. He made sure that the guards weren't dead and tied them to a tree. Now he went to go aim back at the tree across the creek down the hill. Luke pulled out a very special arrow he has been dieing to use lately. He counted _1, 2, 3 !_ Luke let go and the special arrow flew with a whistling sound, then it hit the tree. In a matter of seconds the arrow blew up and bark went every were! Some fell into the creek and it carried them away. As that happened the guards yelled for help, because they were trapped under the tree which has just fallen. Luke had to get there as soon as possible so they would shut up.

Luke got slid down the hill with his bow in his hand, ready for action. What Luke did to shut them, up was duck tap their mouths shut. "Duck tap is useful" Luke said in a cocky way laughing. As he reached for the enemy flag, something stop him from doing so. An archer with a large cross bow in his hands came down from a tree high above their heads. Luke would've known he was their so he must've heard them yelling for help. _That might mean there's more of them hiding. _ Luke thought wisely. He put down his bow and put his hands behind his head.

Examining him he was about 6ft. long blond way hair and about fifteen at the least, and you can tell he has been working out. He wore gold armor and a gold helmet with a blue strip down it. He was part of the blue team. "Putting duck tape on their mouths I would of never thought of that." He chuckled. "But your work is a little sloppy." And he laughed more! _What a moron_

Luke thought "Don't under estimate a child of Athena." Luke warned "You don't know what were capable of." "Yea right your just a whole bunch of" before he could finish the sentence he fell to the ground and stared crying. It look like he got hit were no guy wants to be hit, and it looked like nothing hit him. He cried out loud. Luke laughed for a little. "Thanks Annabeth come out now." A giggle came out of no where and then a girl appeared! It was Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2 battle with Clarisse

"Hay Luke almost got toasted there." Annabeth giggled again. "No way, I had a plan!" Luke yelled back to Annabeth. He walked over to the fallen warrior and look for any sign of what his godly parent was. He searched him for about two minutes and found a symbol on his helmet. It was a _lyre._ "Son of Apollo," Luke whispered under his breath. "Alright let's get out of here." said Luke as he went across the creek to get the flag. Just as Luke took the flag off the pole, he heard a screech come behind them. Luke turned around and found a barn owl on Annabeth's arm.

It was Pete, the messenger for Athena and her children. "Pete! What are you doing here?" Luke asked. "Your mother sent me. She wants you two to meet her at the big house after the game." Pete screeched. "Alright we'll be there." Annabeth answered. Pete nodded and flew away. "Ok now let's go now." Luke said he walked over to Annabeth. "Right," Annabeth replied.

Just then someone jumped down from a nearby tree and ran towards them! The children of Athena jumped out of the way as the intruder almost trampled them. Luke pulled out an arrow out of his quiver and shot at the enemy. The intruder dodged it with a roll and tripped Luke! Luke just tripped the enemy back and ran towards Annabeth.

"So going to see your mom tonight, well when I'm finished with you, she won't want to look at you!" The intruder yelled. They can tell by her voice she was a girl. "Who are you?" yelled Annabeth. "Oh you don't recognize me well" she paused. She turned around and took off her helmet and turned towards them it was Clarisse, daughter of Ares.

"Thought you can get to our flag without me knowing." She said with fury in her eyes and her shield and sword ready to slice them to pieces. _Ohhhhhh crap_ Luke whined inside his head but he put on a brave face and got ready to fight. _I shouldn't fight from the distance with a bow because of her shield. Maybe its time to bring sting out for a first time._ Luke put his hand on sting. Sting is a 40inch celestial bronze blade on one side and, diamond on the other. The diamond side helps cut through many things, such as stone, shields, and even the hardest objects. Luke found it during the battle in Manhattan against Kronos and his army. He was only a 13 then. But now he's 15.

Luke put his bow around him and pulled out _sting_. It glowed a fierce yellow all around it. "Come get us!" yelled Annabeth. Luke started to calculate strategic moves against Clarisse._ If we corner her she'll be like an angry bull._ _If we charge her, were toast. _Just as Clarisse almost sliced them Luke thought his new move could help him. Annabeth charged, assuming she had a plan, Luke backed her up and charged to. Clarisse laughed "Like charging would help!" She yelled and put her shield up. Annabeth had no time to react, she ran into the shield. Annabeth fell unconscious. "No!" Luke yelled and ran towards a tree across the creek. "Run you little coward!" Clarisse said running after him.

_This better work_ Luke hoped. He ran up the tree with Clarisse a few feet behind him and he jumped. Luke spind in the air and kicked Clarisse's sword out of her hand and landed behind her.

Luke pointed his sword at Clarisse's neck. She dropped her shield and got on her knees. "You gre" before she could finish the sentence Luke knocked her out with the hilt of his sword. "1 for Luke, 0 for Clarisse." Luke mocked her. After tying her to a tree he ran to Annabeth and helped her up. She was fine she just looked a little bruised up. "Thanks." Annabeth hugged Luke and got ready to go. Luke grabbed the flag and ran for their territory.


	3. Chapter 3 Tom is trouble

Luke and Annabeth ran to their territory. Not really running basically there were going from tree to tree, so the enemy won't find them. _ We are so going to win this_ thought Luke. He looked down below for any sign of the Blue team. "Anything," Annabeth asked. "Nope nothing." he replied. They ran from tree to tree until there was a gap holding them back from jumping. The closest tree was about 90ft away. "We'll have to" Annabeth was interrupted with Luke tying rope to the end of an arrow and shooting it at the nearby tree (not really) across the gap.

"Smart move," Annabeth said with sarcasm because she didn't think of it. Luke tied the rope up above them and put on gloves. "Lets go" before he slid down they herd noises below. Luke looked down and saw Clarisse and her half brother Tom (don't ever mess with the both of them together) Tom was a really tuff guy, he had blond hair and a scar under his eye. He got it from Luke when he first played capture the flag. He usually wore a leather jacket that tuned into full body armor! Also used a 60inch sword he calls pain. Neither Annabeth, nor Luke made a sound trying to here what their saying.

"They got be here," Tom said looking frustrated. Luke got a little nervous because he saw how angry he was trying to find him. "Calm down, Gods they might hear us" Clarisse warned. They must be here some" She looked up before finishing the sentence. Clarisse put on an evil smile an threw her sword up in the air! It didn't hit Luke he looked over to see if Annabeth was okay. She was fine, but the rope wasn't. Clarisse must have saw it and knew were they were said Luke inside his head. She caught her sword and whispered to Tom. He looked up and smiled Tom pulled something from his pocket. It was a small red ball with a black button on top.

He pressed the button and threw it in the air and transformed into a bird and flew away Luke and, Annabeth were coming from. _We got to get out of here quick there sending help! If we just_ Luke just hatch an idea! He cupped his hands together and made a loud bird sound. "We have to jump down, I have a plan." Luke whispered. Annabeth looked down "but if we do we'll" she figured out what the bird call was for "Alright lets go" she whispered back.

They jumped down from the tree and were face to face with Tom and Clarisse. "Well, well, well look who showed up." said Tom looking at Luke with an evil smile. They circled each other. Then they heard yelling, that came from behind Tom and Clarisse. It was almost the whole Blue army! Luke gulped and stuffed the Flag in his quiver and shut the lid. He pulled out sting from the waist. It shinned without sunlight touching it.

"Well time to surrender." Tom said to soon from behind Luke and, Annabeth came roaring, it was the Red army to! "Now its time for you, to surrender." Annabeth shot back. Tom looked hurt like a little kid. "CHARRRRRGGGGGGGEEEEEE" Tom yelled and the whole blue army came at them. Luke and Annabeth look at each other and smiled. "CHARRRRRGGGGGEEEEE" They both yelled. Then the hole Red army ran to battle. _This is going to be fun Luke thought._ And Luke ran to battle.

**Cliff hanger Lol ! **


	4. Chapter 4

The battle grew. Luke tried to find Annabeth, but she was nowhere to be seen. Trees fell explosives went off the roar of battle cries were herd from miles away. Luke had speed and strength on his side. He was almost invincible taking down any enemy in his way. Luke thought of every strategic place she might be and figured it out. _The trees,_

Luke looked from left to right trying to find her in the tree tops. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. _Great just my luck_. He had no time to waste. Luke ran for his territory. He found it best to travel from the trees and not the ground, that was a mistake.

Luke was about half way there when someone blocked his path. Tom, and Clarisse. _It would be no use of fighting with sting, I'll just have to run for it._ Putting sting away he pulled out his bow, and an arrow from his quiver. Luke aimed, _1,2,3! _He let go and the arrow flew through the air like there was nothing stopping it. It was going towards Clarisse but Tom got in the way, and his leather jacket morphed in battle armor. Then the arrow bounced off like ball off a wall. "Luke how are you a son of Athena?" Tom mocked. All Luke did was smile. In a matter of seconds the arrow that was now dangling from a branch blew up! The tree that Tom and Clarisse were on was now falling to form a bridge. Just as Luke planned.

At the right time he jumped onto the falling tree and ran to the end dogging the thick branches. The tree landed with a _thud_ against another tree. The plan worked perfectly thought Luke but there was a side effect. It helped Tom and Clarisse get to him. Luke started running again and was almost there, he could see the bolder that marked the border. Tom and Clarisse got on both side of him and only couple feet away. _Almost there _ Luke followed his instincts and jumped right when Tom was about to grab him. Luke was now soaring through the air almost there. Then with luck he landed on his feet in his territory. Horns blew and Red team has won the game.

Chiron galloped towards him with Camp counselors at his side. "Well done Luke you followed your instincts but, I warn you the nymphs won't be happy with you destroying there trees.' Chiron mentioned. Luke laughed and the red team came running towards him including Annabeth like a heard of buffalo. Luke pulled the flag out of his quiver and waved it in the air! The red team surrounded him. Annabeth came from out of the crowed and hugged him. "You rock" She yelled "No We rock!" Luke corrected and the team roared.


End file.
